Nothing Like A Robotic Embrace
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Chloe is waiting for Rachel to come home so they can watch some movies, she runs into one of her uncles and is terrified. Can he show her she doesn't have to be afraid of him? Written by guestsurprise per request. I only take credit for my OCs and for posting this story.


**This is a story I requested from guestsurprise. Thank you so much, Amigo!**

**I only own Rachel and Chloe and gave guestsurprise permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Nothing Like A Robotic Embrace**

Chloe and Rachel were prepping for a "monster" mash of fun. It was a creepy and spooky night and so they decided it was perfect for them to see the monster mash on TV. Chloe helped get a delicious snack of popcorn and jelly and she was waiting for Rachel to get home.

"I hope she gets home soon! I can't wait to see what the first movie will be about!" Chloe laughed out. She was so excited that she raced up the stairs to get her blankets and pillows. Once she came out of her room, she tripped and fell on something. She looked and saw something on the floor; it looked like an arm! She inched a little closer to it and touched it. It was a smooth metal arm and it shone in the moonlight. She was about to pick it up when the arm moved and grabbed ahold of her ankle!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chloe screamed as she tried to pry it off. She panicked and she almost fell down the stairs when she felt something grab her and hold her to a cold chest.

"Young one, are you alright?! Careful there…you almost fell down a long way," a robotic voice spoke calmly. Chloe turned slowly and screamed when she saw the creature and tried to squirm out of his arm but he didn't let her go.

"Ah, ah, ah, now no squirming, young one," he chuckled softly as he pulled her closer to his chest for emphasis.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Chloe panicked as she screamed even more when the arm on her ankle gripped her too, signaling that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

"Calm down, young one; that's my arm! It's not going to hurt you!" He said as he tried to hold on to her. He was in the middle of repairing his containment suit so that's why he was not exactly "together" yet. He then felt his grip loosening on the young girl and then he realized a terrible problem: his neck bolts were a bit loose too!

"Oh no…not yet!" He gasped as his head then rolled on the floor! He was a robot so it didn't hurt him, but Chloe screamed even more in terror as the robot's arm still gripped her and his head was facing her on the floor.

"Please wait! I can explain! COME BACK!" He called as he saw her struggle and break free. She somehow wrenched free from him and ran towards her room. She had tears running down her face in terror and she felt like she was hyperventilating.

"Oh dear,…now what am I going to do? She is scared to death and my repairs only made things worse!" He moaned as he picked his head up and headed back to his room for the repairs. He was then interrupted when he heard Chloe's door opening again. She was panicking because his arm still had a grip on her leg. He chuckled and looked just in time to see her falling back on her bed as his robotic arm was climbing up her leg and onto her stomach.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Chloe panicked. Ultimate Echo Echo walked over to her and tried to calm her down, but once she saw he was still holding his head, Chloe passed out.

"Oh no! Wake up! Wake up! Young one!" He called as he rubbed her face gently and tried to slowly shake her. He ran his hand through her golden brown hair and gently kissed her forehead. He was about to put his arm back on, but he suddenly had a fun idea. He decided to let it rest on her while she was sleep and then come back for her when she woke up.

* * *

_One hour later…_

"Oh my head…," Chloe groaned as she tried to get up, but she then promptly fell on her backside. "OW! THAT HURT!" She gasped as she climbed back in the bed. She rubbed herself to get rid of the pain and then felt something gently rubbing her leg. She looked down and saw the hand was gently rubbing her leg to calm her. She panicked, but suddenly, the arm walked itself up her leg and then gently held the front of her shirt.

"HELP! LET ME GO!" Chloe pleaded, but that's when Ultimate Echo Echo walked in and saw the young girl struggling.

"Relax young one! Remember, that's my arm and right now I want you to hold still!"

"LET ME GO!"

"Not until you speak to me," he said a little sternly. Chloe hid her face under her covers, no longer screaming, but still shivered. Ultimate Echo Echo sighed and put his head under there with her.

"Please don't hide from me. What's your name?"

"C-Chloe…"

"Chloe…that's a pretty name. Well Chloe, would you please come out and talk to me?"

"W-Who are you?!"

"Ultimate Echo Echo. I'm one of your uncles, sweetheart; I won't hurt you. Now come on out so I can meet you," Ultimate Echo Echo coaxed, eager to meet his new niece. Chloe slowly whimpered and she was about to come out when she felt his robotic arm start tickling her stomach.

"NO! NOHOHOHO! NO TICKLING!" She laughed out.

"Why not? Are you ticklish?" He teased.

"N-No…I'm not!"

"I beg to differ and if you won't come out, then I will come in and get you!" He laughed as he grabbed her and started tickling her sides. He took his loose arm and fastened it back to his body; he flexed and moved it around a bit and then smiled deviously at the young girl.

"Now…let's begin!" He laughed as he grabbed her by her waist and started tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Chloe laughed out.

"My, my…so ticklish, Chloe," he laughed. He then felt her jump up and run out of the room. "Come back here!" He laughed as he began to chase her.

"NO! NOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP!" She pleaded as he chased after her and tried to grab her. He then picked her up and carried her back to his room. He tossed her on the bed and then blew a hard raspberry in her stomach and she screeched as she laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Chloe laughed as she then jumped on him to stop his tickling, but his head came off again because of a loose bolt. Chloe's eyes widened and she felt so badly that she immediately apologized and began to leave, figuring he would be angry at her. Ultimate Echo Echo saw her mood change, but he grabbed her tightly rather than putting his head back on.

"Chloe! Easy! Don't be upset! It was an accident!" He cooed as he held her closer, but she kept trying to get up.

"I know but I may have been too rough…"

"Stop it…it was an accident and in plus, I don't need a head to get you!" He laughed as he placed his head on the counter and he then began tickling the daylights out of her!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Will you calm down?" He asked.

"PLEAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I JUST I JUHUSST…"

"I know what you want, but you're not getting away from me…,"

Rachel walked in and couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight. Ultimate Echo Echo's head was on the dresser and yet his body was still tickling his niece to pieces!

"R-RACHEL! STOHOHOHOHHOP HIM! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ultimate Echo Echo, what happened to your head? That screw came loose again, huh?" Rachel asked knowingly.

"Yes, but if I stopped to put it back on, this little one would have run away while I did and I would not have had a chance to meet her," he responded and he then held Chloe gently in his arms. She gulped big gulps of air so that she could breathe and he rubbed her back.

"Relax there…everything's alright. Now while I repair myself, do you promise to stay put, Chloe?" He asked as his head cocked an eyebrow and his body crossed their arms.

"Hmmm…I don't know…I do have some popcorn to make…," Chloe teased. She then began laughing as he grabbed her feet and raked his claws over them. Rachel laughed at the cute scene until Ultimate Echo Echo grabbed her and threw her in the tickle fight too. Once they were done, he fixed his neck bolts and his head was on good and tight.

"That feels so much better!" He smiled as he then saw the girls recovering from his tickle attack. He chuckled and rubbed their backs to soothe them. After a few moments, Rachel sat up and turned to them.

"Alright guys! Is everyone ready for the movie marathon?!"

"I know I am! Race you all there!" Chloe laughed as she took off with Ultimate Echo Echo and Rachel behind her. For the rest of the night, they sat down by the movie screen and cuddled. Chloe laid her head on Ultimate Echo Echo's chest, but then moved back a bit.

"I'm sorry…I know you don't know me that well, but…,"

"Hush…you're my niece…now c'mere you…," he chuckled as he pulled her to him and cuddled her in his metal arms. Chloe giggled and continued to rest in her uncle's embrace.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you liked it!**

**To guestsurprise: Like it? I LOVE IT! Thank you!**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
